


Spell

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Spell

Damon was pissed beyond belief. That little shit had obviously put some kind of spell on him. Maybe Stefan was in on this, to help him get over Katherine. It had worked. He wasn't thinking about her anymore and hated her more than anything now but still.

"Stefan!, Kai!" Damon snapped as he headed into the room, slamming Kai hard against a wall while staring daggers at his younger brother. 

"What the hell are you doing Damon?" Stefan snapped. "What's wrong?"

"Don't play innocent with me, I know you two have put a love spell on me, now take it off right now or I swear I'll-."

"Who do you think you're in love with?"

"This one!" Damon snapped.

"We haven't done anything Damon, you are..in love with him."

Damon loosened his hold ever so slightly, disbelief going through him and Kai seized his chance, grabbing his face and kissing him. 

"I love you too Damon."


End file.
